


【朝耀/好茶】花开荼蘼（二）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【朝耀/好茶】花开荼蘼（二）

王耀抓紧了床单，惊讶得说不出话来。

“是你……？”

“怎么？”

男人倚在门框上，勾起一侧的唇，闲闲地笑。

王耀半张着嘴，眼睁睁地看着男人一步一步地走近，瑟缩了一下，想逃，却又像被下了咒，被牢牢钉在床上动弹不得。男人似乎是离开工作直接来找他的，头发被风吹得有些乱，大衣挂在小臂上，带着一身水汽和淡淡的烟味。笔直的长腿停住，男人俯腰，居高临下地站在床前，一身黑色西装裁剪得体，勾勒出精劲的轮廓。

王耀别过脸，呼吸起起伏伏。

“你见过我？”

“我，我不知道……”

窗帘拉着，外面阴云密布，刚刚下过雨，一两滴水珠从他发梢上落下，滴落在肩膀，发出沉闷的声音。几缕金发乱翘着粘在男人脸上，王耀鼓起勇气望过去，却也只能看到一个逆着光的侧脸。

立体鲜明的剪影笼上一层银白的光，淡淡的柔和的，却唤醒了心底最隐秘的记忆。光线暗淡，但是对这个男人而言，已经足够耀眼。

瞳孔瞬间缩小，惊呼生生卡在喉咙里。王耀一下子认出来了，完全认出来了，这个侧脸，只一眼，就深深纹进了灵魂的轮廓，英俊却落寞，唇齿间衔着一根将尽未尽的烟，行走在弥漫着无尽旖旎的夜色里，唇边一个略显轻佻的弧度，便轻而易举地把他拉下深渊。

手摸上胸口，眼眶发热，喉咙发干。王耀垂下眼帘，突然觉得自己的心脏好久没有这么正经的跳动过了。

从来没有过的感觉。像一场突如其来的大火，烧光了所有的理智；像让人上瘾的疼，明知是飞蛾赴火也想不顾一切的冲动，跌跌撞撞遍体鳞伤，不过是想抓住眼前这个人。

可是，可是这又是怎么回事呢，明明近在咫尺，明明伸手就能碰到，却又仿佛远离天涯。男人眼底的笑，是他再怎么努力挣扎也触不可及的彼岸，明知只能远观却太想据为己有的焰火。无法解释也无法缓解的焦渴在血管里流淌着，却又被卑怯冻得冰凉。王耀想不出应该如何形容这场相遇，就像命中注定，又像荼蘼花开，一花开毕，花期尽了。

可这前奏太糟糕。

胸腔里脏器无端抽疼了一下，王耀甩了甩头，深深呼了口气，努力找回声音。

“那二十秒的广告是你？”

“什么？”男人愣了一下，歪头想了下，噗嗤笑了出来。“你说那个广告啊，随便拍的，我也不是职业模特，没想到他们真用了。”

王耀皱了皱眉，心说你这随便拍的可是害人不浅。

“你刚才就这么一直摸黑坐着？”男人随手把大衣挂在衣架上，扭头问道：“不介意我开灯吧？”

王耀点了点头，才想起对方看不见，闷声说道：“没关系。”

灯光亮了起来，王耀缩在床头，下意识伸手挡在眼前。眨了眨眼睛勉强适应了光线，男人已经坐在了床边，抱着胳膊似笑非笑地看着他。

妈的，真人不知道比广告帅了多少倍。

王耀扫了他一眼，飞快地把脸转到一边。不能看，不敢看，太紧张了，紧张到浑身发抖，手心出汗，一张嘴心脏就要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。

“还真戴面具了啊，我以为你开玩笑的。”

“……”

男人一手撑在床上，前探着身子凑近了些，王耀睁大眼睛，闻到他身上的薄荷烟味。视线下移，男人的衬衫雪白，深蓝色的领带晃来晃去，翻搅得人心烦躁。王耀紧紧盯着，微微皱起眉，对方似乎觉察到了，单手扯松领带扔到一边，手指一捻，解开衬衫最上面的扣子。

“怎么，来都来了，你害怕了？”

王耀咽了口口水，不动声色地看着他领口里露出的一小截锁骨，头皮发麻，下面的小兄弟有点不听使唤，蠢蠢欲动。

“我，我才没有。”

“是吗。”

男人笑了一下，伸手去摸王耀露在面具外的脸。体温冰凉，指尖却又像点燃了一簇火，王耀的呼吸陡然急促起来，不由得软下身子，半眯着眼睛细细感受着滑过皮肤的指腹，触感粗糙，却足够诱惑。

男人的力道很轻，所及之处却是星火燎原，颤栗随着末梢神经一路窜到头顶。像对待一件易碎的艺术品，男人温柔地触碰着，鼻尖，脸颊，拇指抿过下唇，又突然强硬地撬开齿列，探了进去，缠着柔软的舌头玩弄。

“唔——”

突然被袭击，王耀难受地仰起头，一丝津液顺着唇角滴落下来，灯光下闪烁着晶莹的光。

浓浓的情色意味不言而喻。

男人撤回手，眸色沉了下来。王耀用手背狠狠擦着嘴唇，睁着一双水汽氤氲的眸子怒瞪着对方。刚要开口说点什么，男人抢先一步开了口。

“雏儿？”

“……是。” 王耀有点丧气，然而无法反驳。“那又怎么样？”

“啊啊，不怎么样，感觉带坏了个好孩子啊。”刚刚升温的气氛立刻烟消云散，男人坐了回去，单手捂脸，指缝间露出一只绿色的眼睛：“高材生就别学人家开房了，收拾收拾回宿舍睡一觉吧，明天周一，是不是还要赶早课？”

王耀腾地坐直身子。

“你赶我走？”

男人苦笑了一下。“你要是明说了这是第一次，我压根就不会叫你出来，不是坑人么。”

王耀张了张嘴， 有些语无论次。

“那什么、不是，你不能这样你……”

一把火从胸口直直烧起来，噎在喉咙里吐也不是咽也不是。指甲嵌进掌心里，手背崩出青筋，王耀指着男人你你你半天也没你出个所以然，索性眼一闭心一横，啪唧往床上一躺，被子高高拉起盖住脸，从床的这头滚到那头，装死。

“你看见了啊，我不走！”

“……”

“……”

“行，你厉害，不走是吧？”男人揉了揉头发，叹了口气，看着一脸视死如归的男孩好气又好笑，作势去拿大衣：“怕了你了，你不走我走。”

“你也不许走！”王耀踢飞被子，一跃而起，抓住男人手腕。

男人睁大好看的绿色眼睛，一脸诧异：“你不会是要讹人吧？”

“想什么呢！不是！”

“仙人跳？”

“跳你妹的跳！”

王耀深吸了口气，事以至此，索性不如把心烧亮堂了，话说明白了，再差不过这家伙甩手走人，彻底断了联系，回到各自的世界之后再无交集。反正也没奢望以后再联系，命里遇见了，就是恩赐和礼物，他晓得知足认命的道理，不甘心也得甘心。

他也放开了，什么矜持什么自尊，什么趁早都不要了。

不过是让他留下来，心里明镜似的知道留不住带不走，王耀不敢要太多，一晚上，一晚上就够了。哪怕天亮之后仍是陌生人，哪怕出了这个门之后连个点头的交情都没有，只是这一刻，他不想放弃。

“呐，留下来好不好，好不好？”

“怎么？”

喉结翻滚，王耀苍白了脸。“我喜欢你。”

手臂停在半空，震惊留在眼睛里，男人慢慢咧开嘴角，笑得有些不自然。

“同学，你说笑呢吧？我们好像才认识二十分钟？”

“别叫我同学！”王耀呲牙咧嘴，随即又软了下来，抓抓脑袋，点点头。“可是我喜欢你。”

“……你们年轻人就是冲动，动不动就把喜欢啊爱啊挂在嘴边，明明什么都不知道嘛。” 男人叹了口气，放弃了挣扎，脸上七分无奈三分怜悯，任由王耀把他的手腕牢牢攥紧，“约一炮而已嘛，走肾不走心的，成年人的游戏你可别当真，我会很头疼的。”

“我知道，”王耀目光清澈，“那至少先走个肾吧。”

“……”

“先生，”膝盖蹭过床单，王耀慢慢爬过来，牵着男人的手摸向皮带以下。睫毛翕动，眼眶里似乎凝了一汪泪，浓黑的眸子里尽然是道不尽的委屈。

“我可是还硬着哪。”

王耀觉得自己一定是疯了。往常打死也不会说出口的话被这么平静地出来， 淡定得仿佛轻车熟路。

都是这个男人的错，靠近他就像被施了魔法，他的话一字一句都带着刺喂了毒，于是他心甘情愿地把神经麻痹，遍体鳞伤也不觉得痛。

男人吓得往后一缩：“你真是个雏吗？”

“我喜欢你，特别喜欢。”王耀松了手，再次慢条斯理地重复了一遍。“你要是不相信，我可以一遍遍地说给你听，直到你信为止。”

男人皱起眉，盯着他的眼睛，绿色的瞳孔里有着浓浓的探寻意味，像一场残酷的博弈，心智稍不坚定便满盘皆输。顶着对方强大的压迫感，王耀定了定心神，强迫自己集中视线。

“哈哈哈哈！”

眼角一弯，男人放松了全身的力气，笑着躺在床上，随手揉了一把王耀的头发，“小孩就是好啊，多要命的话拿起嘴来就说。嘛，听过来人一句话，别干让自己后悔的事了，睡一觉就回去吧。”

“靠，别把我当小孩！”

王耀终于忍不住爆了粗，一把压住男人肩膀抬腿跨了过去。坐在他的身上，扯着衬衣的领口逼迫对方抬起上身。

鼻尖相触的距离，淡漠的烟草气息让他头晕目眩，喉咙干渴，像全身的水分都蒸发干涸了，又叫嚣着沸腾飞升。男人的嘴唇温暖而干燥，微微上挑着，灯光下闪烁着温润的光泽，诱惑他吻下去，吻下去。

捏着衬衫的手越握越紧，王耀终于忍不住低下头，覆上男人的唇，轻柔吮吸。

男人没有反抗，也没有迎合，只是几不可闻地叹了口气，嘴唇微微张开，像一个放弃了抵抗的玩具。

“小熊猫，你真名叫什么？”

“……”

“不想说也没关系。”

“王耀，我叫王耀。”

撑着男人的胸膛直起身，这个吻并没有持续很久，甚至不曾带有更多的情欲。男人的绿色眼眸隐没在王耀的阴影里，像一丛火焰幽幽燃烧，看不透，却想直直陷进去。王耀咽了口口水，视线不自觉下移到男人的双腿之间，平整的西装裤被压出了几缕褶皱，看不出包覆其中的东西有没有发生变化。

王耀想摸，手腕却被钳住了。男人力道不大，却恰到好处。他挣扎不得。

“我最后说一次，放弃吧。”

齿列咬住下唇，鼻尖渗出汗珠，年轻的脸上写满了倔强。

“我不。”

“喂。”

男人摆了摆头，又笑了一下。为什么要笑，有什么好笑的？是脱身不得的苦笑？还是在嘲笑一个小屁孩拼命挽留却徒劳无功的愚蠢？王耀茫然了。

我要怎么做，才能让你留下来？

如果男人想知道，王耀会毫不犹豫地把自己剖开，从肉体到灵魂，完完全全展现在这个人面前。只要他要，只要他有。活了二十几年，王耀第一次这样强烈地想和一个人分享生命的点点滴滴，想在这张脸上得到反应和共鸣。他从来都是一个人躲在角落，心被恐惧上了锁，习惯了隐藏和掩饰，用故作冷淡的面具，寻求一点点的可悲的安全感。

然而在这个人面前，明知飞蛾赴火，奈何眷恋生根。感情的戏他没演技，只不过突然不想管了，不再怕了，像一个献祭的牺牲，全身心的交付出去，只求得惊鸿一瞥的回应。

“你到底想要什么？”

王耀直直盯着他，脑海中电闪雷鸣。他眯了眯眼睛，把手伸到脑后拉开面具的带子。

男人愣了一下，迅速伸出手扶住面具。

“不行，别摘下来。”

“怎么，看都不想看我？”

男人抬起眼睛看着他，笑容褪去了，眉眼突然变得犀利，目光里的探寻意味像子弹，颗颗奔着要害红心。王耀看不出这双眸子里此刻是什么心意，可能是太多的情绪凝固在一起失去了本来的意义，或者心底厚厚的滤镜让他下意识地选择最温柔的可能性。

“不是，不是的。”

纤长的睫毛合了合，男人皱起眉，收拾好了心绪，再开口的嗓音里赫然沾染了几缕情欲。王耀疑心自己听错了，可是对方紧接着说道：“住手吧，别让事情更糟糕。”

“什么意思？”

男人咧了下嘴。“小东西，我好像对你有点兴趣了。”

“什么？”

王耀怔住。酸涩冲上眼眶，疼痛而滚烫，像烙上心脏的伤。

男人偏头躲开他的视线，声音低得几不可闻。

“去洗澡。”

“啊？”

“你去洗个澡。”男人突然烦躁起来，挣扎着坐起身。“快去，我们都要冷静一下。”

王耀想说“我一直都很冷静”，张了张嘴，终于什么都没说。他默默地站起来，一步一步挪到浴室门口，手按在门把手上，回头看了男人一眼。

太明显不过的意思了，是想找机会走人吧？

没有当着他的面摔门离去，多少给他留了一点可怜的面子，是不是还要谢谢他的贴心？

男人随意地靠着床头，半边身子笼在阴影里，望着窗外黯淡的天空，不知道在想些什么。灯光明明灭灭，在他脸上投下斑驳的颜色。

王耀突然一秒钟都呆不下去了。

该说了他都说了，该做的也都做了。王耀想不出还能做什么留住男人，要是出来时男人已经走了，也是他的命。注定有缘无份，强求也没有结果。不过是两条永不相交的线，最初不相识，最终不相认。

毕竟连名字都不曾交换过，他早已丢盔弃甲，男人却依然固若金汤地守着他的城。 王耀叹了口气，摸了摸面具，关上了门。

闭上眼睛，温热的水流洒在脸上，淌过肩膀，结成水滴顺着匀称健美的身躯不断滑落，溅出小小的水花。年轻的肉体承载得动旺盛的欲望，王耀靠在墙壁上，仰起脖子，眼睛半睁着，湿漉漉的睫毛闪烁着泪光，嘴唇嫣红，呼吸滚烫。

玻璃墙围出的一方小小天地里，空气闷热而潮湿，淫靡的气息在蒸汽和水光中飘荡着，光线昏暗，晃荡出摇曳的人影。

死一样的寂静里，只有狂乱的心跳和呼吸。欲火升腾，翻滚，在身体深处带出一串爆裂的火花。

王耀的手紧握着快感的导火索，用力撸动着，指尖在不断流水的小口用力蹭过，体内翻滚的欲念却像被波浪打到岸边的海藻，随波逐流，漂浮不定。本能地追求更强烈的快感，整个人却漂浮在天堂的彼岸，登不上极乐，也堕不下深渊。

挣扎，焦渴，欲火焚身。

王耀快被自己逼疯了。

呻吟咽下去变成喘息，腻滑的液体沾了满手，随着越来越激烈的动作发出轻微的噗呲声。可是不够，还不够，远远不够，王耀痛苦地闭上了眼睛，另一只手摸上胸口肆意玩弄，想象着男人的手和唇。骨节分明的手指，闪烁晶莹唾液的嘴唇，吻过他的脖颈，锁骨，含住早已挺立的乳头，舌尖轻轻打转，若即若离，被唤起的感官层层叠起，大腿根部抖动着，酥痒难耐……

绿色眼睛逐渐逼近，深藏的情欲有如蚀骨的剧毒，他却甘之如饴。男人身上淡淡的薄荷烟味，则更像一张大网将他网住，越挣扎，越束缚。

他已经无处可逃。

“妈的，王八蛋——”低吼一声，白浊喷薄而出，又很快被水稀释。王耀已经很久没发泄了，精液又厚又稠，浴室里立刻充斥了浓重的麝香气息。然而高潮的感觉稍纵即逝，疲惫和倦意一瞬间袭来，王耀不得不靠在墙上才能勉强站立。

大脑放空，黑暗徐徐涌了上来，那是一种孤立感，也是堕落感。热水把白皙的皮肤烫得发红，王耀低下头，一点点洗干净自己，神志昏昏沉沉，胸腔深处却陡然泛出了一阵破罐破摔的快慰。

男人已经走了吧，本就没有留下的理由。王耀自嘲地笑了一下，闭上眼睛抱紧自己，任由花洒直直喷在脸上，滚烫的触感不知是水是泪。

他想爱他，他真的很想好好的爱他。可他没办法不在乎男人的对他的不在乎，那就这样吧，就这样吧。故事已经结束，遗忘就是归宿。

哀莫大过于心死？

呵，明明是哀莫大于心不死。


End file.
